Arcane
Description ''"Attribute governing power of Arcane ATK. Determines whether or not you can use certain equipment."'' General Information Arcane is the stat that allows hunters to be able to use Hunter Tools (with exception of Madara's Whistle), and it will dictate just how powerful these Hunter Tools are. It is also the stat that will boost both elemental damage types, Bolt and Fire, and it will also boost Arcane Damage on Weapons, note though that all trick weapons in-game have a scaling on Arcane, but few have good scaling, this means that weapons with the best Arcane Scaling, make the best elemental weapons as well. For the most part, players should increase this stat if they wish to make use of some of the more passive Hunter Tools, that will aid in a defensive position towards combat, and also, perhaps, to just boost the natural damage of weapons they might prefer to keep as elemental weapons. Players who wish to fully make use Arcane builds should be draw naturally to Strength weapons as the most powerful weapons that have a focus on Arcane, have also a focus on Strength, it has the same symbiosis as the relationship between Skill and Bloodtinge. Weapons that have split damage (additional damage other than physical), can never be turned into fully elemental damage. Elemental Damage It is of most importance to note that when a weapon is given an element, it will only deal elemental damage, any sort of thrust attack, or blunt attack multipliers are taken off the equation. Bonus from Serrated Weapons and Righteous Weapons are still apliable, as it is an inherent effect of the weapon. Within the game there are three kinds of elemental damage, each with its advantages and disadvantages, though most of the enemies that are weak to each elements are usually obvious, some aren't as much. * '''Fire''' - deals additional damage to almost all beast type enemies and are arguably the best element to give to a weapon (preferably serrated) at an early stage. It also deals damage to some kin type enemies (like the [[Brainsucker]]). It is reccomended to use it within the Ailing Loran Chalice Dungeons. * '''Bolt''' - deals a great deal of damage to all kin type enemies, and is an obvious choice for weapons when delving in kin infested areas, such as the Great Isz Dungeons. Are also effective towards ethereal, ghostlike enemies such as the specters within Cainhurst. * '''Arcane''' - it is an element that is strange in nature, though most enemies are not resistant to it, some kin enemies are, especially Great Ones. It is bizarrely effective against Pthumerians, and as such it is a great element when delving inside the vast majority of the Chalice Dungeons (the exception perhaps being Ailing Loran). Hunter Tools Hunter Tools are available to the player once they are found, but only if the they have the necessary Arcane requirement to use it. Some are defensive, other offensive. These are the Defensive type of Hunter Tools: * Messenger's Gift (Req:10 Arcane)- * Old Hunter Bone (Req:15 Arcane)- * Beast Roar (Req:15 Arcane)- * Choir Bell (Req:15 Arcane)- These are the Offensive type of Hunter Tools: * Empty Phantasm Shell (Req:15 Arcane) * Blacksky Eye (Req:16 Arcane) * Augur of Ebrietas (Req:18 Arcane) * Executioner's Gloves (Req:20 Arcane) * Tiny Tonitrus (Req:25 Arcane) * Accursed Brew (Req:30 Arcane) * A Call Beyond (Req:40 Arcane) Weapons Firearms